


微醺

by azuhafang



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuhafang/pseuds/azuhafang
Summary: 火影忍者同人, 鳴人/佐助(斜線無意義) , 清水向文末附自繪
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	微醺

**Author's Note:**

> 一樣舊文記錄

  
月明星稀。

「可惡……這裡到底是哪啊？……」

活像地面的樹陰葉影和他有仇似地，鳴人重重的腳步不斷激起碎石和枯葉紛飛。背包中偶爾傳來酒瓶碰撞的聲音。

「小櫻和卡卡西老師，到底到哪裡去了……」

「閉上你的大嘴巴，給我認真找路。」

雙手在口袋、氣態完全成反差地沉穩的佐助不屑道。他瞥了眼鳴人的背包，裡面是這次委託要送達的高級釀酒，跟他的背包一樣。

兩人在勉強看得見天空的林間移動。枝椏在頭頂交錯，樹葉繁茂地遮蔽蒼穹。地腳下連條小徑也沒有，每走一步便是乾裂葉片的沙沙聲。視線所能僅有青白月色映出的物體輪廓。

通過幾棵樹木間的狹窄路徑，林木分隔出岔路，他們頓了下腳步。不約而同確認似地望向身旁人，沒想到就這麼困窘地四目相交。

「哼！」  
「哼！」

一齊不悅地撇過頭，鳴人邁步往月光穿透葉間灑落地面的方向去。原本面朝著更加幽暗的深林的佐助聞聲，躊躇一下，而後也跟上了鳴人的腳步。

為了拉回猶豫的時間所造成的距離，佐助稍微加快了步履。聽見佐助步伐節奏的改變，鳴人不服氣地將步伐加大。眼見本來要拉回來的距離又增加了，佐助不禁煩躁地蹙眉，再度加速。鳴人跟著繼續加速，為了保持身體的平衡而放下了抱在頭後的雙手。

一前一後，速度愈來愈快。

結果演變成兩人狂奔的局面。

「休想跑在我前面，佐助！我不會輸你的！」鳴人在前頭洋洋得意地喊著，背包中的酒瓶撞得叮叮咚咚響。

「誰在跟你比啊，超級大白痴！」佐助氣急敗壞咆哮道。他一來擔心消耗體力會影響他們的狀況，二來不希望損壞了任務委託的物品。

「哼哼，看你！追不上吧！」鳴人回過頭扮了張鬼臉。

「喂，看前面──」

可惜佐助的提醒還是晚了一步。

  
久未進食又大量運動的兩人，體力幾乎透支。鳴人直接呈大字型癱在滿地樹葉中，佐助縱然亦想這麼做卻死要面子地背倚樹幹撐坐著。

鳴人的上衣和背包滿是酒味，扔在了一邊。撞上樹幹後，他十分爭氣地向後一摔，酒瓶相互敲擊之下碎得滿背包，他就這麼浸入了香醇珍貴的釀酒中。

「啊……肚子好餓。」還伴隨著肚子的咕嚕聲。

佐助很想刻薄地罵鳴人自作自受，但氣得說不出話的他只有暗自腹誹。

「……冷死了。」

裸著上身的鳴人瑟縮了一下，然後弓起身子。

望向鳴人的背包和沒救的貨物，佐助嘆息，打開自己的背包，拿出了一瓶酒。「喝吧，至少能暖身子。」反正去了那麼多瓶，也不差這一瓶了。

費盡力氣般，鳴人緩慢地起身坐到佐助旁邊，接下酒瓶，打開便毫不客氣地灌好幾大口。感到寒意逐漸透入單薄衣物，佐助於是也替自己拿了一瓶。

半晌的寧靜。佐助拿下護額，仰首，發覺葉影間的天空，一輪冷色明月亮得讓他感到不可思議。

正因為掛在如此漆黑的夜色中，才顯得燦爛吧。

赫然左肩感覺到一股重量，方轉過頭察看，便是一頭月輝中彷彿會發光的金絲。

「喂，起來，超級大白痴。」

鳴人傻笑：「叉燒要多加一點喔大叔……」接著就是滿足的鼾聲。

「起來啦。喂，不要睡著啊，給我起來──鳴人！」

鼾聲依舊。

「……」

忍峻住將靠在自己肩上呼呼大睡的鳴人推去親地面的衝動，佐助無可奈何地吁了又深又長的一口氣，然後將視線回到夜空。

──好吧，至少這樣靠在一起不會凍死。

嘴角微微的弧度揚起。佐助闔上眼。

酣睡，不因酒微醺。

[ ](http://eripmav66.pixnet.net/album/photo/175375503-54123.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> 其實ウスラトンカチ好像是吊車尾的意思？不過我覺得超級大白癡念起來比較可愛www


End file.
